Forever and Always
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - 'Rest now,' he thought, swallowing the pooling saliva in his mouth. Inutaisho / Kagome. - Request from Ikutolover93, also dedicated to said person.


_**I sadly don't own them. :(**_

_**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not half-brothers in this, they share the same father and mother; and the mother in this story is neither Sesshomaru's mother or Inuyasha's from the show / manga.**_

* * *

><p>Touga smiled, his head tilted back, eyes closed against the warm glow of the setting sun. He leaned back on his palms, crossing his legs at the ankle and just relishing in his one moment of peace. A frown suddenly overcame him as he remembered how peaceful he had been the last time he got a chance to sit like this, how he had laughed and acted so carefree... so <em>young<em> and _happy_. A sharp pain hit him, making him lift his hand to his chest and open his eyes, tears glazing his warm amber iris'.

His eyes shuttered and he leaned back, laying down on his back and tucking his hands behind his head as a cushion. He let his mind wander to centuries ago, when he had so much yet so little... when he thought he had everything, no, when he _did _have everything.

* * *

><p><em>Touga laughed, spinning his giggling mate around in circles. He set her on her feet, grinning as she held onto him tightly, most likely feeling the world was spinning. "Are you alright?" He laughed, amusement shining in his golden eyes.<em>

_"No!" She whined, her soft black puppy ears flattening on her head. "My head hurts!"_

_"Really?" Touga said, attempting to look shocked._

_"Oh, shut up." She pouted, slapping the side of his head playfully._

_He leaned down, pressing a small kiss to her forehead, "I love you, Kagome," he murmured, his eyes sparkling with affection._

_"And I you, darling," she replied in a whisper, "And I you."_

* * *

><p>Touga's eyes flew open, shining with unshed tears. He frowned deeper, sitting up and pulling himself into a crouch. He gazed at the nearly gone sun and shook his head sadly, standing to his full height and turning around. He walked into the forest the surrounded the edge of the cliff, heading out to find food and attempting to ignore the new memory that was forcibly trying to surface.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kagome," he called, a teasing note to his voice, "Where are you?" He listened then, smiling widely at the giggling he heard erupt from his right, and darted in said direction, spotting the black mane of hair his mate possessed before it disappeared. He ran faster, intent on catching her. Touga spotted the hair again and pushed himself, his instincts telling him to slow down because of the mountain ahead, he ignored it and jumped up, racing from tree to tree and jumping down.<em>

_He opened his arms as a black and blue blur slammed into him, throwing them both backwards and knocking the breath from them. Touga groaned before letting out a chuckle, "I win." He muttered, gently pushing Kagome off of him and sitting up, gazing down at her grinning face._

_"Yes, I guess you do," she said, stretching and sitting up herself, looking up at the trees surrounding them curiously. "I'm hungry."_

_"Me too."_

_"I want rabbit," she suddenly said, jumping to her feet in excitement, "Do you hear that?" She hissed, black ears twitching, a look of happiness flashing over her face. Her eyes shown with a predatory glare as she crouched and stared at the bushes to their left. A large rabbit suddenly jumped out of the bushes, followed quickly by a second one just as large. Kagome grinned, her fangs lengthening as she prepared herself to jump in for the kill._

_And then she jumped, snatching both rabbits by the neck and holding them up to eye level. They struggled, trying to kick at her and run off. She tossed one to Touga, who easily caught it, then snapped the neck of the one she held, looking over at her mate to see him do the same._

_Touga stood, sniffing out water and heading towards it, intent on cleaning the rabbits. He knelt by the stream, pulling out a sharp jagged knife and __beginning to skin it, glancing up momentarily when Kagome knelt beside him to do the same to her own. He finished skinning it and held it up, easily pulling a medium sized roll from his haori, laying it on the ground and unrolling it, setting the rabbit on it. He began to gut it then, watching them spill out with a look of hunger and glee._

_He cleaned the rabbit thoroughly using the water, once more glancing at his companion to see her doing the same. Then he set his rabbit down and waited for her to finish, sitting back and crossing his legs, tucking his knife back into its small sheath._

_"Shall we?" He said the moment she finished, watching her eyes widen and shine while she nodded vigorously. "Dig in." He grinned, grabbing a piece of the rabbit and biting into it, watching as she did the same._

_A groan passed his lips as he tasted the raw, chewy goodness. He eyed the cleaned intestine before grabbing it and ripping into it happily, chewing his food thoroughly and swallowing._

_They finished their meal quickly, cleaning up and tucking their things away. Standing and turning to find a nice place to sleep then, walking casually through the forest. "Touga."_

_"Yes?" He tilted his head, gazing at her curiously._

_"I love you," she muttered, stopping beside a tall, thick, old tree._

_"I love you too, Kagome." He replied, wrapping his arms around her and leaning down, pressing their lips together in a small gentle chaste kiss. She, however, had other plans and grabbed the back of his head, yanking at the tie that held his long, flowing silver hair up. Kagome pushed him against the tree, moaning into his mouth. "Gods, Kagome," he groaned, changing their position and pinning her to the tree, refusing to allow her hands to wander as he kissed all over her neck._

_"Oh, Touga," she sighed out happily, arching against him._

* * *

><p>"Touga," a female voice called, yanking him from his musings.<p>

"Yes?" He replied, tilting his head back.

"Did you finish the deer?" The female continued, stepping into his line of sight with two small boys.

He smiled widely then, "Yes dear," he said, standing and walking over to the stream,cleaning his hands off in the water and tucking his knife away, sitting back down by the meat he had cleaned. "Sit down boys, let's eat." He said, watching as they scrambled over to him and sat down across from each other. The female sitting down across from him as gracefully as she could.

"Dig in." He muttered, grabbing a piece of the deer and biting into it, watching as his eldest, Sesshomaru - sitting to his right - did so and his youngest, Inuyasha - sitting to his left - quickly following. He glanced over at the female across from him, raising a brow when she didn't move for the food. He swallowed his bite before saying, "Why aren't you eating, Mai?"

Mai frowned, a look of disgust on her face. She sighed dramatically and grabbing a piece of the meat, trying to eat it as daintily as possible. Touga rolled his eyes and continued to eat his own meat, making sure his two boys got an even and large amount.

They finished eating and Touga cleaned up, making sure his boys washed up before they headed back to their small camp and sat down. Mai made sure the boys were warm and cuddled up with them, all of them quickly falling asleep.

Touga sighed and looked up at the sparkling stars. "I miss you," he whispered, leaning his head back against the tree behind him. He wished he could change the past, wished he could bring his mate back.

He sighed once more and made sure the barriers he set were intact before standing and jumping up the tree to a hidden part, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander back to his lovely mate.

* * *

><p><em>He hummed a small tune, running his hands through her soft black hair, his eyes closed. Kagome shifted slightly, face buried in his naked chest, her own eyes closed and her breathing even. He yawned, eyes fluttering open and gently pushed her away, sliding down and laying her head on his arm, watching her sleep, a look of absolute peace on her face. The sun was rising now, having just let him have enough sleep.<em>

_Touga smiled and closed his eyes again, falling into a light sleep once more._

* * *

><p>A tear slid down his cheek, his eyes still closed and hands clenched into fists. His body spoke of anger and his mind spoke of agony, oh how he wished he could go back in time. How he wished he never went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Touga yawned and stretched, turning onto his back and reaching over grab his mate. He didn't expect the cold, empty fur beside him however. In alarm, he sat up, looking around for his mate. He found her clothes gone and her scent three hours old; he jumped to his feet and grabbed his clothes, yanking them on and tying them up before grabbing his armor and fur and dashing out of the small cave he'd found the night before.<em>

_He followed her old scent trail, running as fast as he could, hoping to the Gods that she hadn't been so stupid as to go and fight Ryuukotsusei - but of course, knowing her she would have. He began to smell blood and managed to deduce it to hers, his heart began to pound and his eyes began to bleed to a dark red, iris' turning blue._

_"Kagome!" He shouted, skidding to a halt in the huge clearing before him, jumping down the rocks to the bottom of the humongous whole. His heart stopped for a moment, and he gazed at the sight before him, shock burning him to the bone. "K-Kagome..."_

_He stared at the pinned Ryuukotsusei, stuck to the edge of the tall rock and then turned his gaze to his mate, laying in a small ball in a pool of her own blood. He managed to move his body forward and dropped to his knees beside her, ignoring the hot blood messing his clothing as he grabbed her and held her against him, mindful of his armor._

_"Kagome..?" He whispered, watching as her eyes opened slowly and a pained smile appeared. "You stupid idiot!" He suddenly cried, holding her tightly and burying his face in her neck._

_"T-Touga..." she muttered, "I'm so... sorry." She choked then, blood sliding from the corner of her mouth, "I lo-ve you..."_

_"Kagome." He muttered, eyes squeezed shut. He froze as her limp body stopped all movement. Her breathe disappearing and her heartbeat slowing until it finally took its last painful beat. "Kagome!" He yelled, pulling back and staring at her lifeless body, shaking it in hopes of snapping her out of her dead state. And then he cried, the tears flowing out of his angry and pained golden-amber eyes, sliding down his chin and neck, some dropping onto her face. "I told you not to, I told you!" He cried over and over, rocking himself gently, her body still encased in his arms._

* * *

><p>He abruptly pulled himself from the memory, hastily rubbing the tears away from his face and sniffing. <em>'Why would you do something so stupid, Kagome?' <em>He thought to himself, shaking his head and jumping from the tree, running off towards the river to wash his face and hands before the others woke to the rising sun.

And then he pushed her to the back of his mind, tucking the memories away for next year, on the date of her death. _'Rest now,'_ he thought, swallowing the pooling saliva in his mouth. _'I love you, my darling. Forever and always.'_

* * *

><p>Ikutolover93 requested an inupapa and Inu-Kagome story, so here it is. I'm sorry, I am a sad person right now. Ikutolover93, I'm pretty sure that you hoped for something sappy and happy. Ayy, I rhymed. :D But I hope you guys still enjoyed this - if at all possible.<p>

Review please!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
